The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ficus plant botanically known as Ficus binnendijkii and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Amstel Green Gold’.
The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor in a greenhouse in a cultivated area of De Kwakel, The Netherlands in the spring of 2004. ‘Amstel Green Gold’ was discovered as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Ficus binnendijkii ‘Amstel Gold’ (not patented).
Asexual reproduction by terminal cuttings of the new cultivar ‘Amstel Green Gold’ was first done in 2005 in De Kwakel, The Netherlands. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.